


She-Ra And The Princesses Among Us

by Raeror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: Adora hosts Among Us for Game Night. Hilarity Ensues.
Kudos: 10





	She-Ra And The Princesses Among Us

Adorable has joined the game.

Mermista has joined the game.

Bo lieve it has joined the game.

Toss Bo has joined the game.

Hawk Daddy has joined the game.

Scorp Corp has joined the game.

CATILLAC has joined the game.

Claptrap has joined the game.

Seedy AF has joined the game.

IceCold Killer has joined the game.

Adora hopped out of the lobby chair. "Sooo...what do ya think guys? We're here! It's Among Us!"

"So this is where all the bean memes come from. Speaking of which," Bo looked down at his black spacesuit. "Black Lives Matter but this is a little too dark for me. Someone swap with me for brown."

"Nonono Arrow Boy, brown is staying right here." Catra hopped on a crate and stuck her tongue out.

Scorpia raised a yellow claw. "I actually would like to dump this color. How can I do that?"

"Oh just come next to this computer, and hit the button that pops up." Adora flickered between several colors in front of everyone for a few moments. "And yellow is a very valid color, so uh, lemme peep that real quick..."

"Ooh, I'll take Pink!"

"Purple! Purple for me!"

"If anyone wants to be dark green or light green, it doesn't matter which one as long as I get the other, please."

Seahawk looked down at his dark blue suit. "If anyone wants blue, I can give it awa-"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. Seahawk was almost used to Mermista bearing down on him. Almost.

"Give."

"Of course, Starfish." He quickly followed her to the laptop. Then he felt a tug at his knee. Seahawk looked down. "Hmm?"

" ** _Give._** " Frosta had latched herself to his leg like an orange koala.

"Uh...Mermista? We have a problem." Seahawk pointed down.

Frosta looked at Mermista and hissed. "Dark blue is _my_ color. You know that!"

"I don't see what's the problem." Mermista gave the ice princess a little pat on the head. "You look like the most cutest can of Orange Crush I've ever seen!"

"Don't you DARE!"

Seahawk turned to Adora. "Please tell me there are other colors left."

Adora checked the laptop. "Uh...we still have white and light bl-cyan. Everyone calls it cyan. And light green lime."

"See? Problem solved. Starfish, you rock cyan all the time!"

"I rock _turquoise_ all the time, excuse you. And secondly, I've been playing this game for a week and I'm always dark blue. I'm kind of attached to it."

Catra hopped off the crate, rubbing. "Okay, so that we're not here all night, I'll handle this." She rubbed her hands manically. "It seems like the only way to settle this is to do it HORDE STYLE!"

Adora gasped. "Wait, you _can't_ mean..."

"Do you think they're ready?" Scorpia settled against the wall.

"They have to be." Catra stuck her hand out. "The most unforgiving game of all: Lasers! Robots! Shields! Lasers beats robots! Robots beat shields! Shields beat lasers!"

Bo leaned over to Glimmer. "Isn't that just Rock Paper Scissors but with extra war crimes?"

Frosta and Mermista stepped to the middle of the lobby.

"Lasers...Robots...Shields...GO!"

Mermista: Shields.

Frosta: Lasers.

"Oh shit! Mermista got her!"

Mermista kissed her hand. "Now with that settled; Seahawk. My blue."

"Nononono this is best of 3, we don't do this luck shit." Catra shook her head. "Come do it again. See, now its a mind game."

"Ugh...fine." Mermista got back to the middle. _I'm dealing with a child. How much of a 'mind game' can this possibly be? She's just gonna go with what would beat Shields._

"Lasers...Robots...Shields...GO!"

Mermista: Lasers.

Frosta: Shields.

"What a save! That's why we play 2 outta 3! Last round lets go!"

Everyone else in the lobby had gathered around the two princesses in a circle. "LASERS! ROBOTS! SHIELDS!" "LASERS! ROBOTS! SHIELDS!" "LASERS! ROBOTS! SHIELDS!" Frosta was silent in concentration, looking only at her hand.

Mermista looked at her own. _Wait...what beat what again?_

If only this was Shark Orca Dolphin.

"Come on Starfish, you can do it!" Seahawk gave her a thumbs up.

She waved it away. "Well duh...of course I will."

"Last round bitches! Everyone get quiet." Catra got right between Mermista and Frosta. "Lasers...Robots...Shields...GO!"

Mermista: Robots

Frosta: Lasers

_**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"** _

Catra hoisted Frosta on her shoulders. "WE GOT A WINNER! THE COMEBACK _GOD, FROSTA_."

"Let me get my blue, Seahawk!" Frosta ran right to the laptop.

"Take that Mermista! All you're left with is...a mildly different shade of the same color!"

"I'm fucking dying over here. Oh my God, that was hilarious." Adora looked around for the launch button. As soon as you guys swap I'm starting the game. There's no way we're topping that..."


End file.
